Black and Blue
by VanillaWhisper
Summary: What happens when Inui discovers the one person he has hardly no data on? Then..while collecting data on her..he finds out her deepest, darkest, most frightening secret. Sorry, not good at summaries. InuiOC
1. Kabibito Suna

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. 

It was lunchtime, and Inui sat updating his data. He listened boredly as everyone chattered nonstop. Everyone was steady buying the lunches he _knew _they would buy. Would anyone ever change? But of course, as long as they was still data to collect and people to frighten, Inui could not complain. He had it _made._ He chuckled slightly to himself. Had he successfully updated everyone in the school's data? Inui looked through pages of data, and was just about to grin in triumph when he realized he had missed someone! The astonished Inui looked at the one person's data he had not updated. As a matter of fact, he didn't have much data on that person at all! 

Inui looked furiously at the person's name beside the data. Kabibito Suna. Who was she now?... Oh yes! He remembered now. Inui squinted, looking around for the young girl who he didn't know much about. Aha! There she was. 

Sitting under a shade tree all alone, rested none other than Kabibito Suna, who was reading a book instead of eating. Inui grinned and absentmindedly wrote something down in his notebook. He then stood; He wanted to talk to this Kabibito Suna, and find out why she was the only person in probably the whole of Japan, that he knew nearly nothing about.

* * *

"Are you Kabibito Suna?" 

Inui watched in amusement as the dark-haired female squealed and jumped up, succeeding in dropping her book.Smiling,Inui picked up her book and gave it to her. 

"A-arigatou, um, w-who are you?" 

Inui raised an eyebrow. So, she was an unsure and shy person. He wrote that down, then looked up at her. 

"My name is Inui Sadaharu. Highly known of as 'The Dataman'." She gave him an odd look, before burying her face in her book. 

"May I inquire why you are sitting here alone?" 

Once more, the girl jumped. "I-I..I just don't like being around people very much, that's all." He stared at her for a moment, before writing that down as well. 

"Arigatou, that is all..for now. I believe I can figure out the rest for myself." He grinned sadistically at her, and slowly begin sizing her up. 

She appeared to be about 15, with a pale heart-shaped face that was framed by thick, raven hair. Her big, olive eyes were slightly covered by straight bangs hanging in her face. He guessed she was unhealthy, judging by her thiness and paleness. While writing everything down, something caught his eye. It was a huge, black and blue bruise on her left arm. Of course, Inui simply assumed she was clumsy or something. But Inui was not one to make off-the-wall guesses without any proof they were true, so he decided to ask. Like anyone, he thought that the bruise was nothing important or serious. And like anyone, he had no idea how wrong he was. 

"How did you get that bruise?" 

The female's head snapped up and her already big eyes grew wider. She quickly and hastily covered up the bruise with her white sleeve. 

"W-what bruise? I don't have a bruise!" 

Inui couldn't resist a chuckle. Was this girl blind, or just joking around? 

"You mean you did not know of the bruise you just covered up?" 

"G-gomen ne," she squealed. "I-I have to go." Inui blinked as she jumped up, grabbed her book, and as fast as she could ran away. 

Usually, this would come of no surprise to Inui. I mean, who in their right minds would want to be near the sadist, Inui? No one. He knew that most people would try to get away as soon as possible when near him. But with this girl..somehow, he knew that wasn't the case. She didn't seemed to be afraid of him..but more afraid of what he said. 

Now, Inui had even more questions about her. Why was she so..nervous and insecure? Why had she freaked when he asked her about something as simple as a bruise? Why didn't she like being around people? She was such an enigma. However, Inui Sadaharu was determined to solve all her mysteries. And of course, _nothing_ could stop Inui from collecting a person's data. _Nothing._

'Hmm...I wonder where she lives...I will find out,' Inui thought gleefully. Some people said he was nosey; He prefered the word..curious. 

Inui laughed with delight, and begin to plot an evil plan. Surprise! By the end of the next week, Inui was certain he would know everything there is to know about her. Now that the data problem was out of his mind, Inui could focus on making a new juice. He hummed while figuring ingrediets to add to his new juice. There was no doubt in his mind that his plan would work out perfectly, therefore he was not lacking any concentration. What Inui didn't know, however, was that not everything goes as planned, not even for such evil geniuses like himself.

* * *

Uh, thisis myfirst Prince of Tennis fic. No flames..please. Please, please, please review! I want to know how it is. This is mainly just the prologue, however. 


	2. Inui's New Juice

That night, Inui had gotten a horrible case of insomnia. He sat in his bed, pondering what to do now that he was 100 percentsure he would not get much sleep tonight. Of course, there was the fact that he could always create a new juice, but..right now, for some reason, he just wasn't in the mood. 

'Strange..' he thought, amused. 

All his data had been updated..excluding that one _particular_ female's data.. So. What could he possibly do to pass the time? He lay in bed, hands underneath his head, thinking deeply. He had never really noticed the young girl called Kabibito- Which, was really odd, because that was very unlike Inui not to notice someone. Maybe it was simply because she did not want to be noticed. He was 87 percentsure that was the reason. He continued to think about Kabibito and her mysteries for the longest time, not even realizing what he was doing. Finally, around 3 in the morning, Inui drifted off to a soft slumber, the wheels still turning in his head.

* * *

Inui awoke to the loud buzz of his alarm clock. He sat up and stretched. The time was now 6:30 AM. A smile spread across Inui's face. He still had time to prepare a wonderful Inui Juice, guarenteed to terrify the Seigaku regulars, or your money back. 

'Now what should I put in it this time?..Ah! Garlic.' 

Inui laughed manically while mixing all the ingredients together. He knew exactly what his perfect job would be. Mad scientist. While he poured the contents in a huge glass, he wondered what kind of reaction Kabibito would have if she drank this..It finally occured to him just how much he had been thinking about her. No one had ever really intrigued him like this.. 

"Hmm.." Inui said aloud. "Ii data."

* * *

The day seemed to drag on and on forever to Inui. Which, he was 99 percentsure it was taking forever to end because he so badly wanted it to. He was so eager to give Kabibito the juice! He still couldn't figure out why, but he just shrugged it off and figured he simply wanted to see how much the juice would effect her. Of course, he still had to figure out how he would fool her into drinking it... He still didn't have that much data on her, so unfortunately, he had no idea what kind of things she liked, though he was 98 percentsure she would not like his new juice. 

"Ah..nearly 12 already, ne?" He asked himself, looking at his watch. He smirked. It was lunchtime, and that could only mean...This would be the perfect time to confront her! Inui had already memorized the data on her, so he was 100 percentsure she would be under the very same tree in which they had met. Inui sneaked around like the sneaky devil he was, until he saw her. 

"Ah! How fancy is it meeting you here, again." 

Inui nearly laughed out loud when the shocked girl shrieked and jumped, as he knew she would. 

"W-what are you doing here?" For some reason, her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at him. "You-you're Inui Sadaharu, right?" 

Inui whipped out his green notebook and begin to write down his newly found data. 

"Ah, yes. Wonderful to see you remembered," he responded without looking up. 

"A-ano...can I help you with something?" Inui chuckled, and kept writing his discoveries down. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. I would love for you to be the first to try my new Inui Juice." There was something about the glint in Inui's eyes that made Kabibito uneasy. 

"I-Inui Juice? What's that?" She swallowed hard as Inui held up a glass full of a green, foul-looking substance. 

"Don't worry," he laughed. "It's perfectly harmless." He waved the glass in her face succeeding in making her gag. 

"It looks...gross," she said doubtfully. "Ano..are you sure it's safe?" 

"100 percent sure. Now, try some!" Kabibito took the glass from him uncertainly, and put it up to her lips. She took a deep breath, and shyly, sipped it. 

Inui stared eagerly as she took a drink. Then, he began to laugh hysterically when she spit it out. 

"What the hell was that!" She begin spitting like crazy, and making choking noises. Inui grinned with delight. 

"Well, it could've been worse, you know. You could have fainted." 

"Could've been worse! Are you crazy!" 

"Some people think so." 

She gaped at him, then slid up against the tree, holding her stomach. 

"Ooh...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Kabibito swayed from side to side. She hiccupped, and giggled. Inui raised an eyebrow, and began to scribble down the results. He looked up, startled, when he felt something grab his pant leg. 

"I-Inui," Kabibito giggled girlishly. "Can I speak to vanilla?" Again, Inui raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about? 

She continued to sway, and clinged onto his pant leg. "Theres a...pineapple..laying eggs in the tree." This time, Inui raised both eyebrows and looked at her in question. Then, she fell over. 

'Interesting side effects...,' Inui thought, amused. 'The juice seemed to have made her..drunk.' He scribbled that down, and flopped down beside her. He poked her with his pencil, and she groaned. Inui leaned really close to her face, inches from her nose. Her eyes then fluttered open. She let out such a loud scream, Inui wanted to cover his ears. Kabibito scrambled backwards, away from him. 

"W-what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!" She shrieked. Inui chuckled. 

Actually, I was experimenting. I wanted to see what kind of reaction surprises give you." Inui seemed to have found this amazingly funny, while Kabibito scowled. Finally, Inui stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. 

"While you were passed out, I noticed that you were not eating." Her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked down. 

"Not..eating? What do you mean..," She mumbled. 

"That is what most people do at lunchtime, you know." Inui looked at her with interest, although he couldn't see her face. She seemed to have found something extraordinary about the ground at this moment. 

"Ano..yes. B-but..I just..wasn't hungry." She did not take her eyes off the ground, and began to fumble nervously with her sleeves. 

"Ah." 

There was a long pause between the two, and everything suddenly felt awkward. Inui then had a wonderful idea. 

"So. Do you happen to know anything about tennis?" Kabibito's eyes snapped up from the ground to stare him directly in the eyes. Er..well, as directly as she possibly could since he had glasses on. 

"Tennis?..Ano..I know a few things. I've played before. Why?" She glared at him suspiciously, and he resisted the urge to chuckle. 

"Well, I still don't have anywhere near enough data on you, and I just thought that would be the perfect opportunity to collect some. So, I challenge you to a tennis match." 

"C-challenge me?" She squeaked. "B-but, I'm not even that good at tennis, and-and, I'm not even sure I can still play, besides, what if I can't make it? I wouldn't want you to expect me to be there and I not show up..." She continued to ramble, until Inui silenced her. 

"So, it's settled then. Meet me at the tennis courts tomorrow around..say..5 PM. I will be waiting." Inui got up, and brushed himself off. Kabibito had started to protest, but he had already walked away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I just had to fix this chapter because I found too many mistakes..I'm a perfectionist, unfortunately. If I see flaws in my story ( which, no telling how many there is Oo ) it just eats at me till I fix them. Please review and tell me how it is! 

Thank you for your reviews.


	3. Kaze Tabibito

Suna was nervous as hell. She didn't know what on earth to expect, and she was so afraid she was trembling. She couldn't quite figure out what she was afraid of, but whatever it was, was eating at her. Perhaps she was afraid she'd lose. But then..why should she be, she already knew she'd lose the tennis match anyway. Or perhaps she was afraid of what Inui's reaction would be after he saw how horribly she played. Would he laugh? Would he think she was stupid, or not even good enough to talk to?

'My goodness, Suna, get a grip. It's just a tennis match, nothing big,' she told herself. 'Besides, if he laughs at me, why should I care?..'

Deep down, Kabibito knew it mattered more to her than anything. All her life, she never was really accepted. So, today, it was like her one chance to prove that she was good enough for _somebody._ She knew she shouldn't care, she didn't even want to care..but..she did. Kabibito looked nervously at the time, and realized that Inui would probably be there soon. She plopped down on the soft grass underneath her, and pulled a book from the blue bag she was carrying. She figured that maybe if she read while waiting on Inui, it might calm her a little.

She was just beginning to get absorbed in her book when she heard a voice say, "Ii data." Just as Inui predicted, the girl squeaked and jumped.

"Why do you have to be so damn sneaky!" Suna yelled, trying to gain her composure.

"What, don't you enjoy it?" Inui teased.

She huffed, brushing herself off. "Not particulary."

"Ii data." Inui grinned.

Kabibito scowled. "Is that all you ever think about, data I mean?"

While writing everything down, Inui shook his head. "It's not _all_ I think about. I think about how fun it'd be to torture newly found victims with my juices, too." He laughed sadistically.

This time, it was Kabibito's turn to smile. "Ii data," she said, smirking.

Inui looked up from his notebook, shocked. Then, he raised an eyebrow. "Hmm..you certainly ARE full of surprises. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was an attempt to flirt with me." Inui noted that after he said that she blushed a deep crimson.

The young girl mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Wasn't trying to flirt," then picked up her tennis racquet. "I thought we were here to play tennis?"

Inui nodded, digging in his bag for his own tennis racquet. "I also thought it an excellent opportunity to collect more data on you. Seems I was right," he replied, smiling at her in a way that would terrify most people.

Suna swallowed hard. "My t-tennis s-skills aren't very good," she stuttered. "Please don't laugh..."

Inui narrowed his eyes, looking up. "What makes you think I would laugh?"

Her heard a little gasp from her, as if what he said was totally shocking. "You mean you won't?" she asked quietly.

Inui was, for once, totally stumped at why that would shock her. He scrunched up his face, and shook his head. "I won't." Inui didn't fail to notice the faint smile on he face. He smirked, pulled out his green notebook again, and wrote more data down. After he was finished, he picked up a tennis ball. "Now, let's play. I'll serve first."

Suna was really struggling to keep up with Inui's fast moves. Every now and then she would score a point, but he was winning by a mile. She scrunched up her eyebrows in concentration, and hit the ball that was coming towards her. The shot wasn't very strong, and Inui hit it with ease. As he observed her playing, he noticed something. Kabibito was hesistating to hit the ball, and at first, he didn't know why. He suspecting she was afraid of the ball, as most girls were. But then, when her sleeve slid farther up her arm, a huge black and blue bruise was visible. Inui narrowed his eyes when he saw this. The first time they had met a smaller bruise was on her other arm. To Inui, something about that just wasn't right.

* * *

The match was over, and Inui had won by six points. Kabibito squinted and wiped her sweaty face off with a towel she had brought. It was lucky she had brought it too, she never realized how exhilarating tennis could be! She dug farther into her bag, finding a water bottle that was, unfortunately, full of hot water. All the ice had melted due to the sweltering heat.

"You weren't as bad as you made yourself out to be," Inui stated, leaning down to sit beside her.

"Arigatou," she said without much thought, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"While we were playing, I noticed something. You have a bruise on your arm, that's why you were hesistating to hit the ball, correct?"

Suna froze mid-way in taking another drink. "Bruise? What bruise?" she said quickly.

Inui frowned, and started to grab her arm to show her when she jerked away.

"You need to get new glasses, 'cause there isn't a bruise on my arm!"

Inui was speechless. It wasn't because of shock, more like confusion. He had _seen_ that bruise with his own eyes, and knew very well that there was nothing wrong with his glasses. What was the big deal? It was just a bruise!

After seeing the look on his face, Suna swallowed. "Gomen," she said apologetically. "I..over-reacted. Um, I tripped the other day, that's where the bruise came from. No big deal," she replied, shrugging.

Now, even the most foolish of people would be able to tell she was lying. She was a horrible liar.

'Ii data,' Inui said mentally. He would have to remember to add that small detail to his data collection later. But for now, he had to figure out _why_ she had to lie over something as small as a bruise. He decided that she would tell him no information about this and he would have to figure it out on his own, so he changed the subject.

"Suna, where do you live?"

Suna gaped at him and exclaimed, "That's private info!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well, if you don't tell me I'll still figure it out sooner or later," Inui commented with a very sadistic grin.

Kabibito sighed and answered, "Well, you'll have to figure it out later, 'cause I'm not telling you!"

Inui's smile grew wider. "Ii data."

Kabibito resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She sighed once more, and layed down in the amazingly soft grass. She stared up at the beautiful sky and breathed in the fresh air. "It's so peaceful out here, you know? I wish it'd always be like this."

Inui watched the youthful girl yawn and smile softly. She looked so serene, and content.. Inui was surprised to find that he himself felt content just by looking at her. "So you like nature. Ii data." Inui was expecting her to roll her eyes, sigh, or maybe even throw something at him, but she surprised him by saying, "Of course. It's so calm. So lovely. You'd never know just by looking at the world just how dark and bad it could be..."

It was Inui's turn to frown. "Who said the world was dark and bad?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Well, don't you think so?"

"Not everything in the world is bad."

A faint smile tugged at Kabibito's lips. "I guess not. " She turned her head to stare back at the heavenly sky.

It was silent for a moment, and Inui couldn't help but wonder what Kabibito had by the world being 'dark and bad'. He had began to space out while pondering this question, until he was snapped out of his thoughts when Kabibito asked, "Inui, do you have a girlfriend?"

This question stunned Inui slightly, and he laughed. "Girlfriend? No. Why?"

"Just wondering. Ever had one?"

Inui twisted his face as he thought about it. No, he'd never had one, not that he could recall. "I don't think so."

Suna's olive eyes met his and she responded, "Oh."

There was silence once more, before Inui blurted out, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kabibito laughed a little, a sound that could be described as glass hitting glass. "No, I've never had one, either."

Once more, Inui whipped out his green notebook to wrote this information down. For the third time, a peaceful, not awkward, silence set in.

Kabibito sat up excitedly when a bird began to sang in the tree nearby. "I love birds," she gushed, smiling brightly up at it as it sang. "They're so beautiful. And oh, how I envy them! They have wings, and can fly..."

Inui was steadily writing everything she said down while watching her stare lovingly at the bird.

"When I was about five, I noticed that if you put a "T" on Kabibito, and changed my name to "Kaze" it'd be Kaze Tabibito..."

"Kaze Tabibito?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "Wind traveller..like the birds..." She suddenly began to laugh. "I don't know what that has to do with anything, and I've still no idea why I'm telling you this, but.. I wish I was a bird, then I could have wings, and fly away and be free."

Inui paused from his writing when she said this to look up at her. "But you are free."

Suna suddenly became flustered, and said quickly, "I mean free to..free to..never mind." She took her eyes away from the bird to stare once more at the purple sky.

"Oh no!" She gasped suddenly. "It must be getting really late! Gomen, I have to go! I-I hope he's not mad at me.." She quickly shoved everything in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Bye, Inui, see you later!"

Inui's face was blank as he watched her rush off. His mind was busy puzzling over who she meant exactly when she said, "I hope he's not mad." Kabibito was certainly an enigma, if anything.

* * *

A/N: Kaze Tabibito roughly means "Wind Traveller" just in case you didn't understand. D Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Inui's Obsession

Inui had never been so, so, _obsessed_ in his life. Sure, he had been obsessed before, I mean, is there anyone in the world who hasn't been obsessed with at least one thing at one point or another? In reality, Inui had been obsessed with a lot of things, such as collecting data, making horrible juices, and torturing people in some way or another. But he had never been this utterly obsessed with anything -- or anyone -- in his entire life. Right now, he felt as if his life _depended_ on him to collect data on one particular person. He wasn't sure why he was this.._caught up_, but it was obviously Suna's fault for being so..so.._mysterious._ Inui was, after all, the completely innocent victim.

At the present moment, Inui sat in his desk which was littered with papers, all of which had some significant information on something or another. He chewed on the eraser of his pencil, quite obviously in deep thought. All of his thoughts circled around one thing: Kabibito Suna. What was so wonderful about her? He couldn't figure it out. He reread his data on her for the umpteenth time, trying to understand everything. Was she perhaps as obsessed with him as he was her? He had been obsessed with people in his life before, so when he first was drawn in he thought nothing of it. The kind of people who usually caught his attention were the odd ones, the ones that stood out in the crowd. However, after a few weeks of studying them he lost interest. With Suna it was different. He had only been analyzing her for a few days and he had already become so obsessed he was starting to lose sleep.

'Perhaps with the others..I was only fascinated. I suppose I didn't know the true meaning of the word "obsessed" back then,' he thought amusedly.

Flipping open a dictionary, he looked up the word "obsessed" and read the definition out loud.

"Consumed, driven about belief, desire. Well, that's about right," he commented, chuckling to himself.

After finally admitting to himself that he was truly obsessed, he decided to now proceed to figure out why. What was so extraordinary about Kabibito? He took out a blank sheet of paper and began to list the possible reasons of his obsession.

1.) She is mysterious.

2.) She is unlike anyone I've ever met before.

3.)

Inui paused, not being able to think of a third reason.

'Hmm..perhaps..her beauty?'

Inui had never been one attracted to the physical beauty of a person, but he thought that seemed like a logical reason anyway. However, did he truly think Suna was beautiful?

'She does have a quite mysterious beauty..and she isn't ugly, that's for sure. But she's not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..wait, yes she is..'

The last thought made Inui chuckle. Oh, how he amused himself.

3.) Physical beauty

4.)

Inui sighed. This just wasn't working. He couldn't think of enough reasons to be obsessed with her, which obviously made no sense at all. What made her so damn attractive! He was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute, until he realized something. She was the first girl to actually share a conversation with him, the first girl to actually smile at him, hell, the first girl to even look at him without a look of horror on her face. With that knowledge, his respect for her grew a little more. Another reason popped into his head. Hadn't he just a few days ago been bored with everyone else and desiring to meet someone different? Someone who, didn't follow the crowd and wasn't so predictable?

'That's the main reason I'm obsessed with her,' he thought. 'That and because my juice had an interesting after effect on her.'

* * *

The data collector had been staring out in space all day during practice, which was very unusual. Fuji, being the "Seer of All" type of person he was, noticed this, of course.

"Well, Inui. Thinking about something very important?"

Inui was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Fuji's voice. He took time to slowly process Fuji's question. Was he really that obvious? At first, Inui had no idea what to say, so he decided to just remain calm and keep his answer short and simple.

"Yes, Fuji, so you noticed. Ii data."

Fuji smiled. "Ah. So, may I have the priveledge of knowing what is occupying your thoughts?"

Inui almost sighed. He had been 98 percent sure Fuji would ask that question, yet he had still not prepared himself to answer.

'Hmm..ii data.'

While writing this down, Inui responded, "Just thinking of a better way I can collect data on someone."

Fuji nodded casually, as if he had expected him to say that all along. "So who is it?"

Not looking up from his notebook, he replied, "Kabibito Suna. Do you know her?"

Fuji's grin grew wider. "We are aquainted, yes. However, I have not seen or heard from her in awhile."

Inui stared at Fuji's smiling face. "Ii data. What exactly do you know about her?"

Fuji scrunched up his face, and pretended to be in deep thought. "I know that she is a loner, and doesn't reveal that much about herself at one time."

Well, that much Inui already knew. However, he was still eager to hear what Fuji had to say about her. "Ii data. Anything else?"

The honey haired boy shook his head. "Afraid not, but I do know that she seems particulary fond of you."

Inui froze. He wanted to stare at Fuji in shock and exclaim, "Fond of me! Really?", but instead he just cleared his throat and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "And how do you know this exactly?"

If Fuji's smile grew any wider his face would surely break. "I have my ways," he chirped. The boys fell silent for a moment, then Syusuke asked, "So, do you know her address yet?"

Inui glanced at Fuji suspiciously, 100 percent sure he was up to something. "Not yet. However, I am thinking about following her home from school today.. She doesn't seem quite as wary of me as other people."

The tensai nodded knowingly. "So should I tell Kaidoh that he won't be having special training any time soon?"

Inui was taken aback at first. After recovering, he muttered, "Arigatou."

"Anytime, Inui, anytime."

The sadist walked off, leaving a very stressed Inui. Fuji never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

Inui had become very accostumed to hiding behind trees. There he was, leaning behind a tree, which thankfully covered his whole body, waiting for any sign of Kabibito so he could follow her. His mind was busy studying his new found data while watching for the raven-haired girl. After about ten minutes of waiting, he finally spotted her, carrying an armful of books. Her head, as always, was bowed to the ground. When she had gotten far enough away to where he could follow her without being detected, he slowly strolled after her, trying to act normal.

Kabibito sighed. Today had been a hard day at school. She had almost failed her history test, for she hadn't studied last night. She had almost gotten beaten up by two mean looking 17-year-olds for accidently running into them ( damn her klutziness!), and she was sure she had forgotten half of her homework.

'Today just wasn't my day,' she thought wearily. 'I pray that I get home on time..'

Turning her head to stare at the sky, she slowly began to feel some of the stress and worry be replaced by a feeling of peace. Nature always did that to her, that's just another reason why she loved it so. She found herself often wishing her home was farther away from the school so she could be outside longer. Seeing the sky darken, she decided to speed up her pace. Kabibito chewed nervously on her fingernails. Most people wouldn't understand why the girl was so cautious about making it home on time. Her house was, after all, only a little ways away from the school, and more than likely she would make it no matter how slow she walked.

Finally arriving at the front door of her home, she sighed in relief. She had made it.

'Thank kami,' she said mentally. Kicking off her shoes, Suna opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to shut the door all the way behind her.

Sadaharu had successfully followed her all the way home without being spotted. Misson accomplished. He whipped out his green notebook and wrote her address down, thinking hard about what to do next. He really wanted to follow her inside.. but then, he could be caught. A part of him told him to just leave and go home, for he had found what he was looking for. The other part was bribing him into going inside, just to see her reaction. That side won.

Sneaking around the house, Inui looked for some kind of entrance and spotted an open window. Straightening himself to his full height, he peered inside of it and was satisfied to see that he was looking into Suna's bedroom, where the girl lay sleeping. Or so she appeared to be sleeping. The bed underneath her, he saw, was covered by wooly brown sheets, that looked like they couldn't be too comfortable. He studied her, deciding it'd be okay if he..dropped by. He hoisted himself in the window and landed on her bedroom floor with a loud THUMP.

Kabibito had been startled out of her light sleep when she heard a crashing like noise close to her. Sitting up and looking around, she found herself shocked when she saw none other than Inui Sadaharu sitting on her floor.

"Inui! What the hell are you doing here! How did you get here! How did you know where I--"

The boy shook his head and smirked. "Too many questions. Ii data."

Suna slapped her forehead and rushed over to him to help him up. While doing so, she was busy scolding him.

"Inui! You're not supposed to be here, what if you get caught! Both you and I could get into deep trouble..."

She continued to ramble about the dangers of what he had done until he shushed her.

"You worry too much," he remarked, apparently amused.

The young girl scowled. 'I do NOT worry too much,' she told herself mentally.

"That doesn't matter, how did you get here? How did--"

The teen was cut short when she heard the booming voice of her father call her name. Inui stared at the door, half expecting him to walk right through it right then. When he didn't come, he turned to look back and Suna, only to see that her eyes had become as round as saucers.

"Oh kami, oh kami," she whispered. Suddenly, she grabbed Inui's arm. "You have to go, now," she hissed.

When they could hear footsteps coming near, Kabibito looked around quickly, panicking. Before Inui could fully process what was happening, he felt himself being pushed inside a pitch black room, to which he was 87 percent sure was the closet. He heard the girl's bedroom door open, and someone step in. That's when he could hear Suna and a man, who he presumed to be her father, start talking.

"What the hell is making so much noise up here! Is that you?"

"Um, gomen, I tripped and--"

Sadaharu then heard a loud noise, a noise to which he could not be sure of it's origin. Then, all went silent. He pressed his ear against the closet door so he could hear better.

"Don't do it again!" the man's voice yelled.

"Gomen, I promise I won't," came Kabibito's choked reply.

After he heard the door close and was sure her father wasn't in the room, Inui stepped out of the closet to see Suna sitting on her bed, obviously entranced by the floor.

"Was that your father?" Inui asked softly.

"Yes," she replied, her voice hoarse.

He walked over to sit beside her, only to have her move away.

"Don't touch me," she croaked.

Sadaharu didn't know what to say. He was utterly confused. He didn't know what had just happened, or why Suna was upset. Not knowing made him frustrated, so he decided to ask.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Kabibito sighed, then swallowed hard. "Gomen, Inui, I don't know what got into me. My father just scolded me for being loud, and.. I guess I just don't like being yelled at," she answered, looking up at him and forcing a smile.

Inui nodded with understanding. Then, he smirked. "Ii data."

Suna rolled her eyes, then shoved him playfully. "Can't you think about something besides data for once?"

"Would you rather me think about you?" Inui asked, teasing.

She raised her hand to her face dramatically. "Oh, would you?"

Sadaharu paused, then said quietly, "I already do."

Well, that statement succeeded in making the teenage girl go quiet. Finally getting up the nerve, she asked softly, "You mean that?"

"Yes," he responded, with equal quietness. They were both silent, when Inui got up and walked over to the window. "I suppose I should be going," he stated, chuckling.

Suna nodded in agreement, then walked over to him and shyly kissed him on the cheek. Her antics had startled Inui greatly, even if it was just a kiss on the cheek. Wringing her sleeves in her hands, she whispered, "Arigatou for coming, Inui, even if you weren't supposed to. See you tomorrow."

Right before hoisting himself out the window, he noticed that Suna had somehow gained a small, barely visible, black and blue bruise on her pale cheek.

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter is finally done! Sorry for the long wait! I've been lazy lately..-.-; I tried to make it longer because it took me so long to write it.. I hope everyone likes it! Review, please! 


End file.
